Hello Kitty's Birthday Party for Brian Hardy
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This story is an abridged version of "Hello Kitty's Awesome Birthday Party for Brian Hardy."


Hello Kitty woke up on a bright sunny morning. She couldn't wait to start another fantastic day. She had a very nice life, and she often told herself it was because of her friends. She couldn't stand not being without them. Her catchphrase is: "You can never have too many friends!"

She had her sister Mimmy, her mama and Papa, and a bunch of other friends at her school. She had other friends who were not Sanrio characters. These characters were known as Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Sunshine. Hello Kitty and Mimmy never met Little Miss Helpful and Little Miss Sunshine in person, but they spoke to each other regularly on the internet and on the phone. Little Miss Helpful dressed up as Hello Kitty and Little Miss Sunshine dressed up as Mimmy for Halloween the year before and they sent a photograph of them wearing their Halloween costumes to Hello Kitty and Mimmy. The twins were impressed when they saw the picture.

Hello Kitty looked at her calendar. Today was March 9th. As Hello Kitty looked at her calendar some more, she realized that her good friend Brian Hardy would be turning twenty a week away from today. "This calls for a celebration." she thought. At breakfast, Hello Kitty asked her parents if she could host a Saint Patrick's Day-themed birthday party for Brian at her house the following weekend because Brian's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve and he is a quarter Irish. When her parents said yes, Hello Kitty got excited.

After breakfast, the family took their showers, got dressed, and began doing the party preparations. They made the invitations and sent them to all of the guests that Hello Kitty was planning on inviting to the party. In addition to her friends and family, Hello Kitty sent an invitation to Brian and another invitation to her boyfriend Dear Daniel. The invitations that they created told all of the invited guests to please wear an outfit that is either green or Saint Patrick's Day-related and to please bring a present, a card, and some money for Brian.

Next Mama called the grocery store and ordered Brian's birthday cake and the food that would be served at the party. Next the family went to the party store and purchased the decorations for the party. They mainly bought Saint Patrick's Day decorations because Brian's birthday party was going to be Saint Patrick's Day-themed, but they did buy a big banner that read: "Happy birthday!" as well. Throughout the rest of the day, the family went shopping for Brian's birthday presents and they all purchased something very special for him.

The next day, the family decorated the house with the party decorations. They spread the Saint Patrick's Day decorations throughout the house and hung the birthday banner in the entry hall, so that way, Brian could see it when he first entered the house. Hello Kitty checked her emails constantly throughout the day to see if the guests had responded to the invitations. Most of them accepted the invitations, including Brian and Dear Daniel. Hello Kitty was very happy when she found out.

Throughout the week, Hello Kitty and Mimmy kept thinking about Brian's birthday party because both of them were looking forward to it. Soon Friday came; Friday was the day before Brian's birthday. As Hello Kitty got out of bed and got ready, her sister Mimmy got up, too. "Good morning, Kitty!" she said.

"Good morning, Mimmy!" she said.

Mimmy placed a wrapped present on Hello Kitty's desk.

"It's a present for you." she said. "Because you're an awesome sister!"

"Thanks!" Hello Kitty said. She opened the present. When she finally got the wrapping paper off, the gift looked like a photo frame, only it had words on it where the picture would be. The words said:

"Hello Kitty and Mimmy are great twin sisters. They don't have mouths because they speak with their hearts!"

"I love it!" Hello Kitty said. "Thanks, Mimmy! I'll hang it up on my wall when I get home from school!"

"Sure!" Mimmy said.

When Hello Kitty and Mimmy got to the kitchen, they were greeted by their parents.

"Good morning, girls." Papa said.

"Did you sleep well?" Mama asked.

"We certainly did." Hello Kitty said.

Mama had a bunch of pancakes ready for them, and their Papa was already sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

After breakfast, Hello Kitty and Mimmy put on their backpacks. They then got outside with their Mama, and she drove them to Sanrio Academy. (Their school)

"Bye, girls!" Mama waved to them as they got out of the car. "Have a nice day at school!"

The two sisters waved back. "Bye, Mama!" they then headed inside the school.

The first person they saw was their friend Cody. He waved to them.

"Hey, there, Cody!" Hello Kitty and Mimmy said.

Cody smiled at them. "I can't wait to come to Brian's birthday party tomorrow!"

"I know, right? It's going to be awesome." Hello Kitty said.

On the way back home, Mama stopped at the grocery store and picked up the cake. It was a gooey chocolate cake shaped like Hello Kitty's face. She also bought some corned beef, cabbage, and vegetables to be served at the party tomorrow. Then Mama went to the party store and purchased some freshly inflated balloons for tomorrow's party. Some of the balloons were shaped like Hello Kitty while others were shaped like ordinary balloons. Then, they went home and did the final party preparations. The family scattered the balloons throughout the house and put the food in the refrigerator. Then they wrapped Brian's presents and stacked all of them on top of each other in the living room. All of them were looking forward to tomorrow because it was going to be a big day. Everybody had their best outfits prepared for tomorrow and spread them out in their bedrooms so that they would remember to wear them tomorrow.

At last, Brian's birthday came. Hello Kitty had already planned the party in her house and invited Brian and some of her other friends to come over in order to attend the party. She also invited her boyfriend Dear Daniel. She had her best outfit prepared and all of the gifts and the cake were waiting. After breakfast that morning, the family took their showers and then changed into their Saint Patrick's Day outfits. They were already finished decorating the house with Saint Patrick's Day decorations. A big banner that read "Happy birthday Brian!" in rainbow letters had strewn across the wall in the entry hall. The house was filled with balloons. The presents were in the living room. The kitchen had lots of decorations. The table, was covered with a shamrock table cloth, had Hello Kitty napkins spread out over it, and had corned beef, cabbage, vegetables, and a big, gooey chocolate cake shaped like Hello Kitty's face on top of it. On top of the cake were two candles shaped like the number twenty because it was Brian's twentieth birthday.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Brian Hardy. He was dressed in a green outfit. "Hey, guys!" Brian said as he entered the house. "Brian! Happy Birthday!" Hello Kitty and Mimmy came and each hugged him. Then Hello Kitty put a birthday hat on Brian's head.

"The others will be here soon." Mimmy said. "You can have a snack if you like."

Brian Hardy looked around. The entrance of the house was in the living room. There was a radio playing music. Brian took a bottle of water, and shared a chat with Hello Kitty on the couch.

A few minutes later, Hello Kitty's grandparents and a bunch of other friends of Hello Kitty's came including Cody, Toby, and many more. Some of the adults had conversations, other people were dancing to the music, and little kids were eating. All of the guests were dressed in green clothing because Brian's birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve.

Then Dear Daniel came dressed as a leprechaun. He wore a green suit over a gold shirt, a green shamrock hat, green pants with gold stripes, and gold pointed shoes. As soon as Hello Kitty saw him, she ran over to him like a cheetah and gave him a kiss. Brian and Mimmy were watching the whole thing.

"They make the cutest couple, don't they?" Brian Hardy giggled.

"They do!" Mimmy giggled too.

Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel held hands. "Hi, there, Kitty." Dear Daniel said.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Hello Kitty said.

When Dear Daniel saw Brian, he came up to him and they high-fived. "Brian! How's it going, buddy?! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Dear Daniel. All is well." Brian said.

It was finally present time. Everyone sat in a circle, while Hello Kitty's parents brought him the presents. There were one or two from each person who attended the party.

He read each card before he opened the present. He enjoyed each greeting and "Happy Birthday" note the friend had to offer. And he enjoyed the gifts as well.

When he got to Hello Kitty's first gift, he opened the card first. It had a picture of Hello Kitty, and the message said, "Dear Brian Hardy, Happy Birthday and St. Patrick's day! Hope all you wishes come true! Love, Hello Kitty. XOXO" Beside the note was a green kiss mark that had been left by Hello Kitty. She had kissed the note wearing her green Saint Patrick's Day lipstick. The wrapping paper had shamrocks all over it. The card contained $100.00 in cash.

"Thanks, Hello Kitty!" Brian Hardy said. He and Hello Kitty hugged each other.

"I'll open the present now." Brian said, as he tore off the wrapping paper. The gift was a Build-a-Bear Workshop® Hello Kitty Easter basket, filled with chocolate bunnies.

"Happy Early Easter!" announced Hello Kitty. Brian Hardy smiled. "Wow, thank you so much, Hello Kitty! How did you know I'm a fan of chocolate bunnies?"

"Best friends know everything about each other. I'm glad you like it!" Hello Kitty said.

"Can I eat one now?" Brian Hardy asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Hello Kitty said.

"Thanks." Brian Hardy said. He took a chocolate bunny out and ate it. It tasted delicious. He even broke of a few pieces and shared them with Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, and Mimmy because they were really good friends with him.

For the rest of the present opening, Brian enjoyed each and every one of his gifts. Brian received a lot of them. All of the rest of the presents Brian had received were Hello Kitty products. In addition to all of the presents and cards, Brian also received money from the guests, which was placed inside of the cards. Brian thanked everybody again for sending the gifts to him and gave each person a hug after he opened their present to him. Then it was dinner time. Everybody enjoyed the corned beef and cabbage that Mama made. After that, it was time for cake.

Everybody went over to the kitchen, and sat at the long table. Hello Kitty's parents turned off the lights.

Then, Hello Kitty and the gang sang a song to him:

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, Brian Hardy,

Happy birthday to yoooou!"

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Hello Kitty said.

Brian Hardy made a wish and blew out the candles.

Everybody cheered.

As each person got a slice of cake, Mimmy asked, "So what did you wish for, Brian Hardy?"

"Mimmy, you know Brian can't tell anyone what he wished for, or else it won't come true!" Hello Kitty said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Sorry." Mimmy said.

"That's okay." Brian said. "I'm just glad that everybody came to support me on my birthday."

"I'm sure that whatever you wished for, it's a super awesome wish." Dear Daniel said.

"And I hope it comes true." Hello Kitty says.

"Thanks, everyone." Brian Hardy said.

Soon it was getting late and it was almost time for Brian to leave. When it was time to leave, Brian Hardy put all of his presents in his Hello Kitty backpack. Before he left the house, he gave Hello Kitty one last hug.

"Thanks, Hello Kitty. I had a great time at my birthday today."

"You're welcome!" Hello Kitty said. "See you tomorrow, Brian!" Then she gave Brian and all of the other party guests a Hello Kitty goody bag filled with candy and other goodies. Brian placed the goody bag in his backpack. "Bye!" Brian said, and he left the house wearing the backpack.

That night, Brian looked at all of his birthday presents and cards and counted his birthday money. He had received approximately $4,000.00 in cash from his relatives and the guests at Hello Kitty's party. He was very lucky. Brian placed the backpack which contained his presents, the cub condom, and the Easter basket full of chocolate bunnies into his closet; he placed his birthday money in his secret hiding place which contained the rest of the money he had been saving up over time. Before Brian went to bed, he glanced at his presents one last time. Then he climbed into bed and went to sleep dreaming about the wonderful day he had.

Also that night, Hello Kitty took the photo frame that Mimmy gave her, and read it one more time before putting it on her wall. Upon doing great deeds and making her friend Brian happy, she had definitely spoken with her heart today.


End file.
